Absorbent articles such as diapers, sanitary towels and incontinence pads are intended to catch and absorb body discharges of various kinds. In this connection, demands are made for the absorbent articles to be designed in such a way that reliable and adequate leakage security and absorption capacity are provided. For adult users, it is moreover important that the articles are discreet and can be worn without being noticed under normal clothes and are also comfortable to wear.
One difficulty associated with the design of an absorbent article intended to be worn in the crotch area of a user is that the space, and thus the area over which the absorbent body of the absorbent article can extend, is limited. There is therefore an obvious risk of that area of the article which is affected first by body discharge becoming saturated and being incapable of further absorption when the next discharge takes place. In order to prevent leakage past the side edges on an absorbent article of this kind, it is therefore common to provide the article with some type of edge barrier. Such edge barriers are in most cases elastic and can form raised physical obstacles to the flow of discharges emitted. On diapers and incontinence pads of the kind worn as a pair of absorbent pants, it is usual to arrange elastic elements which tighten around the legs of the user and in this way keep the edges of the article in sealing contact with the legs.
In order to ensure a high degree of leakage security, the absorbent articles must also be designed so that they fit the body of the user closely in such a way that the absorbent articles do not become loose or slip off the body of the wearer. The covering layers which constitute a major part of the absorbent articles are therefore usually provided with a number of elastic threads arranged parallel from the waist opening down towards the leg openings and over part of the absorbent core. In this connection, the absorbent articles are provided with a fit so that both good leakage security and a close fit are obtained. These advantages are also most advantageously achieved with absorbent articles which are made from ready-elastic materials such as elastic non-wovens or elastic laminates.
Even if the absorbent articles have a closer fit against the body, another problem arises in that that part of the absorbent core which is covered by the elastic threads will be puckered, which results in a risk of the absorbent material comprised in the absorbent core being folded together or alternatively pulled apart. Owing to this, channels may be formed in the absorbent material, which, for example when a discharge of urine takes place, are filled with liquid in such a way that the elastic elements around the legs and/or the edge barriers are unable to counteract the liquid flow produced. In such a situation, there is a risk of the liquid conveyed in the channels being conducted out of the absorbent articles, and of the other clean body surfaces and garments of the user being soiled. This problem can be solved by allowing the elastic threads, or the elastic material, to extend over only the upper portions of the absorbent articles next to the waist opening and not over the absorbent core. However, the problem then arises that those parts of the absorbent articles located on each side of the absorbent core are left unelasticated and the closer fit desired for on the one hand reasons of leakage security and on the other hand aesthetic reasons is lost.
As emerges from the above, there is a need for absorbent articles which have such a good fit that they are discreet and flexible to wear and that they fit the body of the user closely and prevent leakage. Additionally, there is a need for a simple and cost-effective method for manufacturing said absorbent articles.